


To Prove Myself - Haikyuu Medieval-type-world  AU

by veronicahhh



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Gen, I haven’t finished planning it lol, Medieval AU, more characters soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicahhh/pseuds/veronicahhh
Summary: Hinata dreams of being a knight, so he leaves his village in the mountains in search of opportunities. Kageyama is talented archer who escapes the city and his past there.They are forced together as they strive to a commun goal: being strong, proving themselves.Their shared journey has them meet the rest of Karasuno along the way. Different personalities opposing and complimenting each other as they grow.
Relationships: Frienship - Relationship, Rivals to friends - Relationship, Teamwork - Relationship, rivals - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Lost and Looking

Hinata felt at home among the fall foliage. That’s why he had decided to leave home at the end of summer; so that the further he got from home, the more he could keep a piece of it with him.  
He glides over the forest floor soundlessly, stepping on roots to avoid the crunch of leaves, swinging and jumping onto low hanging branches. Small as he was, when high up in the trees, Hinata always felt gigantic. 

————

Kageyama was pretty sure he was lost. The morning he had left, he had no destination in mind; “just far away, the furthest possible” he thought. So he took all his valuables, he didn’t have much but his bow and equipment, and started walking North towards the mountains.  
Now Kageyama was cold and lost and alone. “Only one of which I’m glad to be”, he muttered under his breath. Dumb, dumb, he was dumb. Of course he should of brought a Winter jacket, it was colder near the mountains. He looked down the path, where it began to twist and turn around the trees as it climbed the mountain. “At least the trees can cover me from the wind, and I’m bound to come across a town someday.” 

When he woke, it was still pitch black. After climbing up most of the bloody mountain and still seeing no town or village to be found, he had decided to camp the night. Being an archer, Kageyama always set up camp at high places if possible. This night being no exception, he awoke in the hammock he had built among the trees. Beneath him, in a small clearing, little figures sat drinking and laughing around a fire. Then he noticed a smaller figure, set apart from rest. They were laying down at an awkward angle with their movement seeming somehow restrained, as if they had been tied up.  
Without a second thought, Kageyama picked up his bow and began cocking an arrow. Better to slash through the restraints and hope that they could escape silently without having to pick a fight with those drunkards. There were only 3 of them by the fire, but there could easily be more. Kageyama couldn’t be sure. But before he could put his plan in action, a hooded figure appeared next to the smaller one. Kags was so surprised that he let go of the draw string, the arrow landing near the hooded figure’s feet. The cloaked stranger jumped, startled. His hood fell off to reveal brilliant orange hair.


	2. Worries in the Dark

“Psssst. Hey!”

The small girl jumped at the sound of his voice. 

“I’m gonna untie you, and then we can both run away from these creeps, ok?”. Hinata waited a second before slowly taking out his dagger as to not startle her more before beginning to—

Thwack!

Hinata felt something land at feet. 

“What the— ?!?”, he thought as he stared at the arrow. It wasn’t there a moment ago; actually, it had just almost hit him. Hinata froze, still crouched, but there was no reaction from the men by the campfire. However, whoever shot that arrow was bound to still be out there.  
Hinata shook his head, trying to ignore his imagination —– A HUGE DARK FIGURE, A HIRED MERCENARY WITH A TERRIFYING SCAR ACROSS—- NOPE. no imagination, no thank you.

The sound of the girl rustling against her restraints brought him back to his senses. Or at least, whatever he had in the place of common sense. His mother would have hit him square on the back of the head the second the idea of playing the hero had popped into Hinata’s head if she had been there. But a mix of virtue and ego had gotten Hinata into this situation, and now he had to risk it all to save this girl and himself from this situation.

————

Kageyama cursed under his breath. His foul luck had followed him from the city all the way here. It was like people materialised at the last minute, right in front of his targets.  
Before Kageyama realised he’d been distracted by his thoughts, the two small figures had disappeared. Kags gathered his stuff, his muscle memory guiding his arms while he thought of a way out of this. His recent new habit of getting lost in his thoughts, or more accurately his worries, had been getting him into increasingly worse problems. But before this situation got even more out of hand, he had to get as far as possible from the campsite. The dark cloak of night would then give him the advantage. They wouldn’t, couldn’t follow him far. But first, the riskiest part, he had to get down from his hiding spot and hope that the people at the campsite wouldn’t notice the smaller figure’s absence mid climb. He couldn’t exactly swing from tree to tree in the dark, without possibly falling to his death so climbing down before they knew to look for him and the other two was his best bet. Hopefully, the redhead wouldn’t try to fight him either. With the person he would have just saved, they were probably long gone already. At least Kageyama had some luck on his side... or so he would have thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting so many times, I keep finding typos >w<  
I’m sorry, I got too excited and had to post right away instead of rereading my work ahhhhhhhh
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it \\(^_^)/ <33


	3. Friends and Foes

Kags had almost reached the bottom of the tree when the boy swooped down from above and held a knife -no- a dagger to his throat. Kageyama would have yelped in surprise if he hadn’t been holding his bow between his teeth. It was the redhead from before.  
“Now, no sudden movements. You will not try and alert your friends down there. You will take that bow and drop it down to my friend under us and follow nicely”, said the boy whose eyes were wide open and almost seemed to look past Kageyama. His expression was cold and emotionless.  
As soon as his bow was out of his mouth, Kags whispered back indignantly:  
“ I’m not with those thugs. I was trying to help that person too, before you showed up out of nowhere.”  
“ By shooting her?!?”  
“ by cutting the ropes that had her tied up, dumbass”  
“ well that’s impossible, asshole. You’re pretty brave to be lying so blatantly with a knife at your throat.”  
“It isn’t. My aim is perfect, but I don’t care if you believe me or not. I’ll just drop my bow and we can continue this conversation when we are OUT OF HERE.”

———

Hinata watched as he dropped his bow and climbed down after him.  
“ Now, follow my friend here “ he ordered, a knife against the tall stranger’s back. How could this guy be so arrogant as to pretend that he could aim at 2 thin pieces of rope from over 30 meters away AT NIGHT. Sure there was a campfire, but the lighting was hardly ideal. Although something about thus guy’s demeanor made Hinata doubt if he was actually lying. Either way, that idiot was kind of right. They had to get far away from here ASAP. They followed the girl further into the the dark shadowy woods. 

“Hey, where didthatlittle *hiccup* little squirt go?!?”  
“Aye, I’m heading out to look for ‘er. You comin’ ?”  
“ I think you can ‘andle a little girl by yourself, piss off”

Hinata quickened his pace instinctively, unfortunately causing his new hostage/ally to trip - CRUNCH -

Then a THUD, followed by “Oof. Get the hell off me man”

Then, closer than Hinata would have liked, he heard someone say:

“Hey, I think I ‘eard some’in back ‘ere”


	4. A Hit and Run type of Incident

“SCREW THIS. I’m doing things my way now, with Violence. Where’s my goddamn bow?!”

Kags rolled out of the tangle of limbs. The cold ground against his chest startling but invigorating. He reached out to his bow, which felt more like an extension of his arm, and pulled an arrow from the quiver on his back. 

“ This arrow I’m never getting back, what waste”, he thought as he pinned the girl’s kidnapper’s hand to a tree. 

Without thinking he pulled his two previous captors up, dragging them forward into the night.

———

The larger man’s screams had since long faded but Hinata kept running, pulling the girl along as they followed the archer. However, the girl was struggling more and more to keep up. 

“ Hey! Thanks for your help back there. Lucky for us you really weren’t lying, but umm... Do you even know where you’re going right now?” 

The archer turned and scowled at Hinata. He slowed down to a jog, then to a brisk walk before stopping completely. The trio surveyed the horizon then one another wordlessly as they caught their breath. At first they could only hear the sound of their heaving breathing. Then, as they recovered, the sounds of birds chirping filled the air. The sun was rising. The three had run until morning.

“OH GOD. I was sure I was going to die, like at least 3 separate times back there.”, the girl gasped breaking the tension. Then she gave the two boys a timid smile, “thanks for your help. My name is Yachi, I’m from a small village nearby. I can take you there now if you want.”

Hinata smiles his wide infectious smile, that Yachi couldn’t help but reciprocate. “ I’m also glad we’re not dead, Yachi. My name’s Hinata.“

“ And my name’s Kageyama.” added the tall stranger. “ I’ll gladly take you up on your offer, Yachi. Please lead the way”


End file.
